


A la Volonté du Peuple

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barricade Day, Fanart, French Revolution, On The Barricade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: My assignment for Les Jours D'été 2019. Enjolras being Enjolras.





	A la Volonté du Peuple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kainosite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kainosite/gifts).

> I had a bit of trouble with the prompt for this one but one of the "things I like" of the list was "Enjolras looking pretty, especially while doing mundane revolutionary tasks."
> 
> And suddenly Enjolras appeared on my head with a 2 hours monologue about why there are no mundane tasks in the French Revolution. 
> 
> Looking pretty, tho.


End file.
